Hot Coffee
by Sinichi Kudou
Summary: Kai dan Kris itu pasangan yang aneh, serius. Hubungan mereka itu saling tarik-ulur dan minta diakui. Oneshoot! KrisKai. Wanna rnr?


**Hot Coffee**

 **Main Pair : Kris-Kai**

 **Rate : K+ - T+  
**

 **Disclaimer : All the things in this fan-fiction is mine, except the character.**

 **Warning : typo (s), and others**

* * *

 **One-shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **100% completed**

* * *

 **1.**

 **Selingkuh, istilah umum yang digunakan terkait perbuatan tidak jujur terdapat pasangan  
**

* * *

"Aku selingkuh ya?"

JongIn menghentikan gerakannya, padahal bibir cangkir berisi kopi itu sudah menempel di bibir tebalnya. Ia menjauhkan bibir cangkir itu beberapa senti lalu menatap YiFan—Kris. Senyum sinis itu tersungging di bibir JongIn.

"Selingkuh saja," ucapnya acuh.

Kris, pemuda jangkung itu awalnya hanya ingin mengetes, namun selanjutnya ia malah mengesah dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan JongIn.

"Serius?"

"Duarius—" JongIn menjawab, setelah meneguk cairan kopi pertamanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tidak akan marah?" Kris menatap JongIn tepat di mata, tapi JongIn terlalu terpaku pada pekatnya aroma kopi hitam yang ia pegang hingga menutup matanya. Senyum tipis JongIn tipis terlihat.

"Tentu saja akan marah," JongIn berucap ringan. Bungi _'ting!'_ kecil terdengar saat JongIn menaruh kopinya di atas piring kecil di atas meja. Kris menatapnya dengan senyum penuh yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan selingkuh kalau begitu," Kris menggoda JongIn.

"Hm."

Gumaman singkat tanpa makna menjadi jawaban.

"Hanya hm?" suara Kris terdengar nelangsa. Ia ingin jawaban yang lebih dari JongIn, bukan jawaban acuh tak acuh macam itu.

"Lalu?" –tapi JongIn terlalu tidak perduli, ia hanya bicara seperlunya. Ia benci kesan dramatis. Ia bukan tipe yang akan memohon-mohon pada Kris agar pemuda itu setia dan tidak menikungnya.

"Aku boleh selingkuh?" Kris bertanya lagi. Ekspresinya datar kali ini.

"Boleh, tapi aku akan marah." JongIn kini menatap Kris.

"Intinya kamu tidak mengijinkan aku selingkuh 'kan kalau begitu?" Kris bertanya dengan raut wajah serius. Jujur, JongIn itu tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali.

Maksudnya apa sih?

JongIn tertawa kali ini. Ia menggangguk-angguk tidak jelas masih dengan tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kris benar-benar ingin menciumi bibir itu sampai ia puas sekarang.

"Bisa jadi," katanya. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya. Bisa jadi? Maksudnya?

JongIn menangkap kebingungan Kris dengan baik.

"Aku mengijinkan kamu selingkuh, tapi aku akan marah kalau kamu selingkuh. Jelas tidak?"

Kris mengangkat alis kanannya bingung. Dan JongIn kembali tertawa renyah. Ia menarik dasi Kris dan melumat bibirnya singkat. Sebelum Kris menarik dirinya untuk sebuah ciuman panas, JongIn segera berlari ke meja kasir dan membayar kopinya.

"Intinya kau tidak mengijinkan 'kan?"

Senyum Kris mengembang lebar, lalu ia menjilat bibirnya, merasakan bekas bibir JongIn yang sempat melumatnya tadi.

* * *

 **2.**

 **Iblis, julukan nenek moyang bangsa jin yang memiliki nama asli Azazil, ia makhluk pertama yang membangkang perintah  
**

* * *

"Aku benci seorang player," Kris menatap JongIn yang tiduran di sebelahnya, bermaksud menyindir.

JongIn menoleh, ia menatap Kris heran. "Kamu membenciku?" tanyanya. Hei—bukannya player, ia hanya suka menggoda orang, tidak peduli dia wanita atau pria.

"Ya."

JongIn menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku juga benci kamu kalau begitu."

Kali ini Kris menoleh heran pada JongIn. Tapi ia tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh JongIn kemudian memeluknya. "Kenapa benci?" tanya Kris.

"Karena kamu tukang selingkuh."

Sejujurnya Kris hanya pernah selingkuh sekali, dengan JunMyeon, seorang stalker Kris yang sudah _akut_ dan ia pun langsung mengaku.

"Hmmm"

JongIn mengesah. Ia mencubit perut Kris dan mendengar _'Aw!'_ lirih dari bibir lelaki yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Sakit Jong."

"Hukuman karena kamu jahat."

"Yang jahat 'kan kamu," Kris tersenyum menatap JongIn yang menatapnya tajam.

JongIn tidak terima. "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya. Ia mengecup bibir Kris kilat, "aku itu seorang malaikat. Jahat itu mustahil sayang." JongIn tersenyum manis.

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu berdecih tidak percaya.

"Tapi omong-omong, daripada jadi malaikat, aku lebih suka jadi iblis."

Kali ini Kris menatap JongIn dengan tatapan menilai. "Iblis 'kan pintar menggoda. Sedangkan kamu?" senyum remeh itu muncul di bibir Kris, "payah."

"Mau menyamakan aku dengan iblis-iblis yang sering meggodamu itu? Maaf ya, kami jelas beda kasta, aku iblis berdarah biru. Mereka? Cuma iblis rendahan."

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban JongIn, iblish yang dimaksud mungkin orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya karena ingin sebuah _one night stand_ yang _hot_. Kekasihnya ini daridulu memang tidak pernah berubah—terlalu percaya diri dengan harga diri setinggi langit. Tapi bukannya itu ya yang membuatnya tetap di sisi JongIn?

"Memangnya cara menggodamu bagaimana?" JongIn bertanya dengan raut wajah serius, membuat Kris benar-benar ingin mencium bibir itu saja.

Kris menatap mata JongIn lekat-lekat, nafasnya berhambur keluar dari bibir dengan berat. Dengan posisi seintim ini bagaimana ia tidak terangsang? JongIn itu polos atau _sok_ polos sih?

"Menurutmu?"

JongIn tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris, menatap keseluruhan wajah hingga rahang kokoh itu.

"Otakku _blank_ saat disuruh menggodamu," jujur JongIn.

Kris menyeringai lebar, ia berbisik di telinga JongIn, "Mau kuajari?"

Kali ini JongIn terkekeh-kekeh menyebalkan sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris dan memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak mau." JongIn berucap acuh, "tatapanmu padaku terlihat mengerikan, seolah-olah mau memakanku."

* * *

 **3.**

 **Sakit, kondisi saat tubuh merasa tidak sehat  
**

* * *

"Kamu ok?"

Tidak ada jawaban. JongIn melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan angka 7:30. Ia sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya, tapi Kris malah masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. JongIn mengesah, ia membuka sedikit selimut itu dan mendapati tubuh Kris yang penuh keringat dan menggigil kedinginan.

Lelaki jangkung itu menatap JongIn lemah. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

JongIn yang khawatir cepat-cepat mengambil termometer di laci dan mengepitkan benda itu di ketiak Kris tanpa mau mendengar protes dari lelaki jangkung yang ia rawat. JongIn berlari ke dapur dan mengambil kompres. Pemuda itu naik ke atas ranjang Kris, memeras kompresnya kemudian meletakkan kain basah itu ke kening yang lebih tua.

Ia bisa mendengar bibir Kris mendesis tidak karuan karena demamnya.

Ia melihat jam lagi. Desahan risau keluar dari bibir itu, "Sepertinya, kita harus rela kehilangan uang bermilyar-milyar _won_ beberapa menit lagi," JongIn tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yahh, lagipula 'kan yang rugi dirimu, karena kamu yang bos sayangku," sempat-sempatnya JongIn berkelakar, ia mencium bibir Kris kilat.

Kris membuka matanya untuk memelototi JongIn. JongIn hanya terkekeh.

"Salah sendiri tidak jaga kesehatan. Aku 'kan bilang padamu agar tidak begadang 'kan?" JongIn mulai mengomel.

Dan Kris yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya menggumam "Hmm" sebagai jawaban.

JongIn mengecek termometer yang ia ambil dari tubuh Kris dan khawatir melihat angka yang tertera di sana. Kalaupun di bawa ke rumah sakit, dokter tidak akan berani memberikan suntikan obat penurun demam.

Sebenarnya JongIn punya ide gila, tapi ia tidak yakin Kris akan menyukainya atau mungkin akan sangat menyukainya. Jadi dengan senyum jahil JongIn membuka satu-persatu piyama tidur Kris, membuat yang punya piyama menatapnya dengan tatapan, _'Kau sudah sinting?'_

Benar juga. JongIn jadi ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ia sudah sinting ingin bercinta di saat kondisi Kris sedang dalam keadaan _payah_ seperti ini?

Tapi Kris sedang terlalu lemah untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Jadi untuk pagi itu, mungkin, ia harus rela tubuhnya dijamah oleh JongIn. _Bottom on top_ , terdengar keren.

Ciuman itu mendarat di bibir Kris, kemudian turun menuju rahat berkeringat Kris. JongIn bisa merasakan asin yang terkecap di lidahnya saat perasanya itu tersentuh keringat Kris. JongIn menjilatnya lembut.

Saat seluruh kancing piyama itu terbuka, JongIn mengusap kulit dada dan perut Kris yang terasa panas di tangannya. Ciumannya turun dari leher ke bagian dada Kris. Ia jilat lembut bagian puting kanan lelaki yang sudah menegang itu dan ia kulum sambil terus mengusap-usapkan lidahnya tepat dibagian pangkal puting Kris.

JongIn melihat mata Kris yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Tangan JongIn terus turun menuju ke bawah pusar Kris dan masuk dan—

Tolong tidak usah mengintip kelanjutannya ya.

* * *

 **END**

 **Reviewlah kalo ga keberatan di kuota /emot cipok/?**


End file.
